A Fallen Soul
by SpiritofDestinyAlexiel
Summary: As Astral and Yuma's journey continues, Astral is plagued with visions that he does not remember, or know of their origin. Along the way, Astral finds that he may not be the only one from Astral World, however with that in mind, he does not know this envoy's intentions. Rated M for Mature. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

A Fallen Soul

I do not own Yu-gi-oh ZEXEL or any of the characters; however the plot that lies before these characters, and the Characters that are my own, are completely mine. Figured get this out of the way.

Hello everyone, SpiritofDestinyAlexiel here, first time writing a story for Yu-gi-oh ZEXEL, I have started watching the series and I have just got to the Semi-finals of the World Duel Carnival. However couldn't help myself with what I have found online. I have found that I enjoy Yuma x Astral pairing. I also enjoy various other pairings of different series. So here's the full summary of this story:

As Astral and Yuma's journey continues, Astral is plagued with visions that he does not remember, or know of their origin. However along with these visions, he is confused with his own feelings, with one particular duelist and his partner. Along the way, Astral finds that he may not be the only one from Astral World, however with that in mind, he does not know this envoy's intentions or even why they are there? What does a famous singer/duelist have to play in this and their upcoming battles? Also this story is rated M for Mature.

Also need to get something out of the way, I will simply ignore any hate I receive, but I do enjoy things that are constructive, I enjoy input, and maybe even consider using those Ideas, however as it has been said, "This is my story."

I hope I can make this a long story, however I will put it out there, I am a pre-nursing student, and also a major gamer/anime fan. I will try to update as often as I can. It should be noted that I will entering my more difficult classes, such as A&P. I guess you can say, I see Yuma in myself, I will push myself as hard as I can and reach my goal of becoming a nurse and help people.

Yuma: "Oh yea, feel the flow and High Five the Sky!"

Alexiel: … "Where did you come from Yuma?"

Yuma: "I could sense your determination so I popped in."

Astral: "As usual Yuma, you act to brash…"

Yuma: *Aggitated marks appear on his forehead* "You're not helping either Astral!"

Alexiel: "Stop it, both of you. Everyone, I should also point out that this will be written without any form of proofreading, I do not have a beta reader, however I have taken quite a bit of writing classes, so I am aware of a story's flow…I know you're going to say something so, Yuma don't…you dare!" *Glares daggers*

Yuma: *shuts up*

Alexiel: *Ahems* I will try to keep it as good as I can, although I am not the best when it comes to the use of the semicolon and such, but I am not the grammar police. Here I will now introduce you to the story with a prologue about what might happen in the

Future of this story? I hope you all enjoy! And if you wish to R&R that would appreciated!

Also note: This will not have too much Astral or Yuma, but they will make a brief appearance.

* * *

A Fallen Soul  
Prologue: The Prophecy

 _In the not too past, a man who looked of a middle age, stood outside a set of double doors, with a look of anxiety appearing on his face, the reason for this expression, the love of his life, was beyond those doors. She had become pregnant, with his child, although, for most children born of the Astral beings, this one felt that their appearance was not required as of yet, at least until this day. After what seemed like an eternity in his mind, another female appearing from the now open doors, she smiled sweetly to the anxious father-to-be, "Your highness, come meet your daughter…" she motioned him to enter._

 _A look of happiness appeared on his face, the child was safe, and it was a female. He bet she would end up looking like her mother, always hoping that his little girl had some of his features as well. As he entered, the woman that held his heart, a look of exhaustion gracing her normally energetic personality, she smiled to her husband, "Eliphas, come meet our daughter…"_

 _When suddenly a intense light which then turned quickly dark, the just born child that was yet to be named started to cry, sensing something, however she didn't even know how to communicate it. When the disturbance quieted down, a being with a black aura, blurry but then they started to speak, "So, this is your child, well with her, I shall place a curse upon her, one that no force in this or any world can undo…" There Black Hand stretched out, then streams of darkness went for the child, "I place the soul of the one that will destroy all things…When the time is right, it will devour her soul, and then the great beast of burden will be unleashed and destroy all worlds!"_

 _The child's mother tried to cover her child, "You will not harm my child!"_

 _The being then laughed evilly, "Oh, dear Edna, you cannot stop this curse…you are not strong enough, for no force that exists in this or any world will stop the coming of the great beast!" the streams of darkness reached out and then went through the mother and grabbed the young child, which then started crying. The darkness then seeped into the young child's body. Eliphas then charged at the being, "Stay away from my child!" he then summoned his blade and then slashed at the being, but the blade did not make contact, it instead went through the being._

 _The being then mockingly laughed, "You cannot change that child's fate…she will die and then the Great Beast shall be unleashed…Your daughter will die…and there is nothing you can do…Eliphas! Soon…all that you know and care for, will fall into the true depths of darkness, where no light escapes, no one will be safe!"As they said that they disappeared as quickly as they appeared, then their child started crying, as she was, a number appeared on the small child's chest, and in her crystal clear eyes, with a small sliver of purple. The child then looked to mother and father, her light silver blonde hair softly glowing; she then stopped crying but then just whimpered._

 _Edna then rocked her child, "It's alright…your safe now my dear child…" She then looked to Eliphas, "What about the name, Stella Luna, Eliphas?"_

 _Eliphas smiled, "Edna, that is a wonderful name and it fits her very much."_

 _Edna looked to her husband and the love of her life, with concern in her eyes for her child, she looked to her husband with a look of sadness, "What about the curse Eliphas placed on our child? What can we do about it?"_

 _Eliphas sat by his wife, showing her determination and resolution in his eyes, "I will find a way to break this curse; I will not allow my child to die or allow this world to be destroyed."_

 _They were interrupted when one of the maidens walked in, "Excuse me intrusion on your privacy, your highnesses, however the elder is here."_

 _Eliphas nodded, "See her in…" then he thought that the elder might have more information about the events that have just taken place._

 _The woman slowly entered, she looking like time was kind to her, but looking her age, many do not know the elder's actual age. However she was walking with an aid of a walking stick, which many would agree that time though kind in her looks, not with her body. She looked up to Eliphas, brushing a stray group of hair that was blocking one of her eyes, which was completely whitened out with no iris or pupils. "Oh my, who is this young one?"_

 _Edna smiled, "This is Stella Luna, isn't she beautiful?"_

 _The elder smiled, "She certainly has her mother's looks, but I also see of her father as well." The elder approached closer and then sat on Edna's opposite side, her eyes looking into Stella Luna's. Her crystal clear eyes looked into the elder's holding sadness, to which a soft whimper came across her lips._

 _"What is wrong little one? Why are you so sad…?" The elder then placed a wrinkly hand on the little ones, and then was given a vision of what just happened, seeing for a moment of the child's future. "Oh my…this is not good."_

 _Edna then looked to the elder, "Is there anything that we can do elder, to stop it from happening?" She then gently brushed her slender fingers through Stella's hair._

 _Eliphas then looked to the elder, "Have you seen anything like this before elder?"_

 _The Elder looked solemnly, and then answered Eliphas, "What your child has been cursed with, is something that pre-dates even the birth of Astral World." She then stood up, "Not even the Barian World's strongest forces could defeat this being."_

 _Edna interrupted, "You mean this curse, and what that person said, and it is a being that not even our strongest beings can bring down? What I am asking, is there any way to stop this creature from killing our child?" Her voice held sadness, she trembled slightly._

 _The Elder placed a hand on Edna's shoulder, "This creature can only be contained, if it awakens…" she looked up to the ceiling, though she was really to the sky, "…No force, no being will be spared. However you shouldn't lose hope." She then looked into Edna's white eyes, "Only a grand force of light will have a chance against it. It will feed on Stella's energy, but Stella has strength, something that no one in Astral World has. However this strength is incomplete." The Elder stood up, "She will need to be trained; She must be shown that she can contain the beast. However it will come at a great price. If she were to lose this strength, she too will be claimed by the beast…though it has many names, the humans for example, call this creature The Dark Prince, We Astral beings, you learned what is called the Beast of Burden…however what is known to many…is its unknown name, the original number…" '666…' The elder thought to herself, 'it has been awakened…'_

 _Eliphas then approached the Elder, "I will train her, please Elder, tell me what I should tell her."_

 _The Elder then looked to Eliphas, "I will teach you what you need to teach her, however for the child's safety, and for your own, you shouldn't tell her about the power that rests within her soul."_

* * *

(A Time Skip, Stella Luna is now 16)

When Stella Luna became of a young looking 16 years, her body had developed, along with her long silver/blonde hair, her body had become thin, but with some decent muscle development. Her crystal clear eyes, which still had the sliver of purple, and she had retained her mother's eye style of no pupils, her body was light blue, with a small haze of purple, though you had to look closely to see it. She had white gems on various places on her body, and blue patterns that were darker than her own skin tone. She stood ready to defend herself, wearing light armor, an astral blade, which was average in size; she then took a defensive stance, "Come at me then!" She called out; this was part of her regular routine. For as long as she could remember, her father trained her, for what she did not know. Father always explained that it was for something bigger than her. She would try to get more information out of him, but he wouldn't budge. Then as her opponent came charging at her, she then noticed that her opponent left himself wide open, she then ducked slightly, allowing herself to get closer and used the handle of her blade, and then knocked it into her opponent's chin, she then used the momentum to leap above her opponent and then her long hair floating freely around her, she then pointed her blade at her opponent's chin, but held it there. "You shouldn't leave your defenses open…you did that on purpose. You don't think I can honestly win. You know your mean sometimes…Astral."

The young man, who looked about the age of 15, with his white Mohawk like hair, and then brushed himself off, "No really, Stella-hime, I wouldn't do that."

Stella then puffed, "Astral, I told you, don't call me Stella-hime, Just Stella."

Eliphas then approached them and laughed, "You know Astral; my daughter is very good at reading people. Picked it up from me, at least I like to think so, however I need your presence, and it is about your upcoming quest."

Stella pouted, "Are you sure that is Father for, 'I'm going to basically say that you will need to stay away from my daughter' because if it is the case, then why must you treat me, like a child!" She sheathed her sword, small tears formed in her eyes, "Stop treating me like a child! I am old enough to understand things, I'm not 6 anymore." She clutched her fist and then ran off.

Eliphas sighed, "Forgive her Astral…She is just frustrated with me, I will not tell something that since she young, something that she shouldn't know."

Astral then questioned, "Wouldn't it be better to tell her, your highness?"

Eliphas shook his head, "Unfortunately, I do not, and will not. Now as per your mission…" Eliphas then walked with Astral explaining what was to come for the young soldier.

Edna was in her room, when she heard Stella's door slam, she softly sighed, and then walked away from what she was doing, and then softly knocked on Stella's door, "May I come in, Stella?"

However as soon as Stella entered her room, she didn't hear her mother's call. She felt her head pounding, her anger about what happened earlier still ringing in her ears; she didn't understand why father would push people away from her. She then felt something like a heartbeat in her ears, which then turned into a mocking laugh, ' _what is the matter little Stella, are you feeling isolated?_ '

Stella then felt pain in her head, "Who or what are you? Get out of my head!"

The voice then continued, ' _There is no getting rid of me, child. You will be the reason I will unleashed on the world. Because of you, I will be reborn!_ '

Stella had no idea what was going on, however it was causing her great pain, which then she screamed in both pain and frustration. Edna heard this and came rushing in, and noticed that the same numbers that she saw on her young Stella, had once again appeared. She then wrapped her arms around her daughter, and softly singed a hymn, something that the elder taught her, in case something like this happened, " _Oh sweet child of light, I hear your troubling plight, hear this song and know why, when you make me cry…I do not want to see you die…_ " She then kissed Stella's forehead, and repeated the hymn adding lines as she continued to sing, to which the effect Stella ended up falling asleep in her mother's arms.

Edna picked up her child, though it was quite different than when she was little. She knew that when this happened now, she would have to tell her husband. As if he was summoned, he appeared at Stella's bedroom door. "Astral has left for his quest…" He saw that his wife was holding their child, "Did it happen again?"

Edna nodded, "The Elder said that this would happen, she needs to leave this world." She then brushed her child's hair, "Although I do not want to send her, I just wish there was another way to save her."

* * *

(An additional time skip, A/N: Just to note, Astral World's and the Human's time move differently.)

While a young man wearing a green duel gazer, his black and red spiky hair which defied gravity saw, his opponent's life points drop to zero, and a Win appearing with his face appears, "Oh Yea, I so felt the flow in that duel!" he shouted in victory.

Then the blue Astral being floating next to the young man sighed softly, " _Though you have won this duel Yuma, you are still reckless…wining by only 100 life points though a victory…was still too close for comfort, after all…you knew this was a battle for a number card. You know my fate…if we lose._ " He spoke solemnly.

"Oh come on Astral, we still won that duel, and we are able to claim his number!" Yuma called out.

Astral then reached his hand out, calling out to the card, and then grabbing it, It was number 57, Tri-Head Dust Dragon, as soon as Astral touched the card, a memory flashed before his eyes, but not like the others, his vision saw a girl about his age, who went from having a smile, to that of a face of sadness, and that is all that he saw. Astral held his head slightly, it was a strange memory…he didn't quite understand it.

Yuma then looked to Astral, "You alright Astral?"

Astral maintained a neutral expression. "I am fine Yuma…"

Unaware to both Yuma and Astral, above where they dueled, someone was standing in the shadows, observing their duel; they smiled to themselves, "I hope we can meet soon…Yuma Tsukumo…"

* * *

Well that is the prologue; I should explain a few things.

Like I already mentioned Astral World and the Human World will have extreme time differences.

I am sort of using the concept of the devil, 666, but there is actually going to be more to it, but I am as they say, planting the seed of plot and allowing it to grow.

The pairings are going to be, implied: AstralxOC. While ones that I will have paired up no implications: AstralxYuma, YumaxOC, and YumaxAstralxOCxOC. That last one will be fun!

I'm going to follow-ish the ZEXEL plot, but not to a T.

If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message, otherwise I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	2. First Encounter

A Fallen Soul

Chapter 1:

First Encounter

Still do not own Yu-gi-Oh ZEXEL, only my characters and plot.

Hello everyone, SpiritofDestinyAlexiel again! Well we have come to the true chapter 1. Some additional information that you should know for this story, I am going to attempt to suggest a song to listen to while reading the story, of course it is not required at all. However for myself, I find that I enjoy listening to music while reading stories.

Yuma: "Hey why didn't we get a say at the end of the prologue?"

Alexiel: *sighs* "I just didn't think about adding it, and I will not add it now. However I will try to remember to do it."

Astral: "It seems logical Yuma, considering that this is first time writing something like this…"

Alexiel: *Sweatdrop* "Well that is partly correct, it is a first time, but I have never published my stories before. The reason was I am not very confident in myself…in fact it goes along with my catchphrase, 'The only thing I am confident in…is that I am not confident at all.'

Yuma: *pouts* "That is not a good catchphrase…you need something like…"

Stella Luna: *appears, and then stuffs duel fuel into his big mouth* "Don't…even…" *her crystal clear eyes, with the sliver of purple look into Yuma's red ones*

Alexiel: *grins, and then giggles* "Thanks, Stella Luna-Hime."

Stella Luna: *nods*

Alexiel: "Oh yes, this chapter, I will introduce my other character. As of this point, I am past the first attack by Barians in Yu-gi-Oh ZEXEL."

Yuma: "Eys, nda hown ws hve hod delo witsh Rey" (yes and now we have to deal with Ray/Rey)

Stella Luna: "Observation #201: Yuma is not only a bottomless pit, but when he starts eating, creates a language of his own."

Alexiel: "Stella…" *facepalms*

Astral: *giggles* "Oh Stella Luna, you have no idea…"

Yuma: *Glares daggers at Astral*

Alexiel: "Alright enough!" *she coughs* "Now, on with the chapter!"

Song: Evanescence- Bring Me to Life (Do not own, using for plot purpose!)

Chapter 1: First Encounter

As the sun started to pierce the night sky to begin a new day, a young woman, about the age of 15, turning restlessly in her small bed, for this young maiden was having a nightmare, however to her, it was all too real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The young woman was standing in front of something, but it was not an ordinary object, it was not even a door, but like she was trapped in a glass box, looking, but unable to interact. She saw herself standing some distance away from another…was it human? Her hair looked silvery/blonde. It made her eyes look on in awe._

 _She then heard herself say something, "Please…Stella Luna-Hime, this cannot be…isn't there another way?"_

 _The other being, which she concluded was Stella Luna-Hime, her crystal clear with the purple sliver looked to her, with a look of sadness, "Forgive me…Fuyuko-chan…" She then took a glowing blade and brought it closer to her throat, "I am afriad that, there isn't any other way…please tell them all…I'm sorry…"_

 _The dream Fuyuko ran to Stella Luna screaming, "NO!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"STOP!" as she screamed this, she fell out of her bed, hitting her bare wood floor hard, with tears falling from her eyes, however as quickly as she dreamt, she was quickly forgetting what it was about, but it made her sad. She then brought her hands up to her face, and wiped the tears from her eyes, she then heard her brother, "Fuyuko-chan, it is time to get up!"

'What was that dream?' She then stood up and then called out, "I'm up, Taka-san."

She then stood up, and then went into her bathroom, brushing her light blue hair, with white highlights away from her face, and staring into her blank eyes, for you see, Fuyuko was born with a rare condition, she has no pupils or irises, her eyes are completely white, but she has perfect 20/20 vision. She then brushed her past shoulder length blue and white hair, and tied it up in a basic ponytail, and then she got out her contacts, which were purple in color, specially made for her, she wore these, so people wouldn't freak out about her condition. She then applied a small amount of makeup, she was a girl after all, and she then put on her school uniform. It too was purple and white. She then put on her favorite necklace, one that her deceased mother gave her. It was known as the Empress' star. It was a pure white necklace, with a silver chain which was in the shape of a star, she then touched it. 'I hope I make you proud, mother…'

When she felt that she was good enough, she then grabbed her duel deck. She came out of her small room, and headed to the kitchen, "Morning, Takashin-san…" she then looked over to her elder brother, who was in his early 30s. He had bags under his eyes, as a bioengineer, his life was complicated, on top of taking care of his younger sister, since their mother died, though they never found her body. Their father, on the other hand, was a doctor. Always too busy to take care of his children; however he couldn't hate his father although he truly wanted to, their father was even worse when their mother disappeared. Why their mother was an adventurer, and a famous archeologist; it was something that he wouldn't ever understand about his mother, she always lived for adventure.

"Morning -uko-chan." Calling his younger sister by her childish nickname; he then looked to her with his molten gold eyes, "Fuyuko, do not forget that you have a concert that you must perform at tonight. It is for the opening of that World Duel Carnival. I want you home soon after that." He then spoke to her, in a solemn fatherly tone.

Fuyuko smiled, "So that event starts tonight, I bet the best of the best will be there…" she felt herself get excited.

Takashin then rubbed her sisters' temples with his knuckles giving her a nuggie, "Which you will not take part in…"

Fuyuko pouted, "But Taka-san…" She then pulled out her patented puppy dog eyes, which for many would warm their hearts, except she believed that her brother's heart was made of stone.

"The answer is still no; I've learned to counter that move of yours." Takashin said without looking into his sister's eyes. He then brushed his light green hair, which almost looked white. "Besides, it is time for you to go to your new school."

Fuyuko sighed, "I know, Taka-oniisan, but I hope everyone will not be mean to me, because I am new…" she softly pouted.

Takashin then patted his sister's head looking into his sister's eyes with his molten gold ones, "They'll love you. Oh and by the way, don't tell them about your singing career."

She then mocked saluted to her brother, "Yes, my kumph!"

Takashin then nuggied her again, "Don't call me that…you brat!"

* * *

When Takashin dropped Fuyuko in front of Heartland Academy, he looked to his sister, "you have everything you need, your eye drops and all your supplies?" he asked his sister, as she was getting off his bike.

Fuyuko nodded, "Yes brother, I am good to go. Have fun at work…" She smiled.

Takashin just nodded, "Just…be careful Fuyuko, for my sake."

Fuyuko nodded. She waved as he drove off and integrated into the traffic, heading to his job. "Brother worries too much." As she approached the large area that was going to be her school, she felt a tremble in her heart, something that she did not tell her brother, was about the fleeting memories that was her dream from before, she has been having strange dreams as of late. She then brushed a stray bluish white hair, looking up to the sky, knowing that this was going to be the start of something interesting.

As she was about to enter the campus, she then heard something that sounded like a train about to run into something, which then cleared up to end up being yelling about being late. She then only saw a streak of black with red, as she was knocked by the young man, she saw his red eyes and softly gasped, but then went flying when he hit her with full force. "Excuse Me! ASTRAL, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?"

When she finally landed on the ground, her elbow scrapped against the concrete, knocking the wind from her lungs, and ended up cutting her cheek against a piece of stray glass, causing a deep laceration on her cheek. "Ow…that hurt…" she softly spoke as she tried to brush herself off, she then headed towards the office where she obtained her schedule, which the receptionist was kind enough to put a bandage on her cheek, and cleaned the wound first of course.

When she found her homeroom, she then made sure that the number was correct, however before the class, she then heard what sounded like a female's voice, "Yuma! You're lucky that you made it on time, if anyone deserves a reward for being late often it is you!"

Yuma, the same boy that had ran into her earlier then pouted, "I can't help it Tori, and School shouldn't be during the day."

The final bell rang, then Mr. Kay, there home room instructor then had gotten the class to settle down, "Students, settle down. Today we have a new student, she is from outside Heartland City, and has recently moved here." He then approached the door and found the person that he spoke of and smiled, "Please come in, you are the new student correct?"

Fuyuko looked up, her purple eyes looking into Mr. Kay's blue ones, "Y-Yes…Sir…" She spoke softly.

"Feel free to call me, Mr. Kay." He then motioned for Fuyuko to enter, as she walked in, the students softly gasp in awe. "Everyone, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself."

Fuyuko softly coughed, "M-My n-n-name…is Fuyuko…Fuyuko Hatsu." She then bowed to everyone, "It…it is a pleasure to meet you all…" she then flashed them a smile. The guys held hearts in their eyes, the girls were a little jealous; however one boy that was most surprised was the one in the far back, when their eyes meet, he yelled in surprise, "Hey…I ran into you earlier!"

Fuyuko then looked down sadly, "I'm…sorry about that…" she then held tears in her eyes her gentle hand touching her cheek.

"Yuma Tsukumo! I am surprised that you would physically harm someone to get on time to class, See me after class!" Mr. Kay's voice held anger. "It is your first day here, Fuyuko, I will forgive the tardy this time."

All the guys in the room looked to Yuma with glares that if they could kill, it would have killed him more than once. Fuyuko then looked to Mr. Kay, and bowed, "Th-thank you, sir." Mr. Kay then looked around and found that a desk next to the class rep, "You may sit for now, with Mr. Caswell."

The young man named Caswell, had a smile on his face, and felt glares from everyone else digging into his back. "Ok class that is enough, time for today's lesson…"

* * *

When classes had stopped for the dueling period, Fuyuko was surprised; everyone seemed excited and putting on their duel gazers. "Whoo Hoo! Best part of school, Duel Period!" Yuma shouted, "Now…who should I duel?"

Fuyuko realized that he was looking for an opponent to duel with, she then tried to go hide, as she was not ready to duel, when she felt eyes staring into her back, "Hey, new girl, do you duel?"

She shouted in surprise, and then went running; she was not ready to duel. "Hey wait!" She heard him shout. However when she was some distance away, Yuma could feel his ear being tugged on, "OW! Tori! What the hell Tori, what was that for!? She is the one running from me."

Tori glared at Yuma, "You know what you did, and I can't believe that you hurt the new girl. That is not like you. You should go apologize to her…or I will make you!" her hazel colored eyes held an unseen fire in them.

When Fuyuko got a safe distance, figuring that the girl Tori, was talking to that boy, Yuma he certainly seemed like an interesting fellow. She then had a soft blush cross her cheeks, she then slapped herself across her face, but aggravating that cut and hissed in pain. She then took a deep breath and then smiled, she was alone, she would need to warm her voice up for tonight, and she couldn't wait to see what was in store at the World Duel Carnival. She then puts her hands together, and then was deciding what song she should sing, she then thought of the perfect song, it always picked up her spirits. (A/N: Do not own the song, again for plot purposes only.)

" _ **Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am"**_

She then took a breath; at least she was getting better about not showing it. _ **  
**_

 _ **"But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part, oh play my paaarrttt…"  
**_

" _ **Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world…  
…But I cannot fool my heart, I Cannot fool my heeaarrrtt…"**_

She was starting to get into the flow, whenever she would sing; she could really be herself when she sung.

 _ **Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?**_

 _ **When will my reflection show, oh when will it show…  
Who I am inside? **_

" _ **I am now  
In a world where I…oh where I  
Have to hide my hearrrttt…"**_

She was completely unaware, while she started singing, which Yuma and Tori had finally found Fuyuko, and to their surprise, she had a voice of an angel. However Tori couldn't place it, but her voice sounded familiar to her.

 _ **"And what I believe in  
But somehow…oh somehow  
I will show the world, yah I will show this world….  
What's inside my heart  
and be loved for who I am oh be loved for who I truly am…"**_

Yuma was mesmerized, her voice he had never heard someone sing with such passion, along with a sadness which made him hurt a little on the inside, he believed that there was more to this girl, and it intrigued him. His emperor's key started to glow, and then Astral appeared, "Yuma, what are you two doing? Why does that other girl sound so sad?"

Yuma then shouted, at his sudden appearance, "Astral! We have talked about you doing that for no reason before, now is not a good time!" ' _However, I am curious myself, why she sounds so sad.'_ Yuma said that part to himself.

However, the last person whom he wanted to hear him shouting, turned to look, her purple eyes looked like that she was facing a creature that would consume her completely, "H-H-H-How long have you both been standing there?" Fuyuko said, backing up in fear.

Tori tried to smile, "Please don't be afraid, we won't hurt you…" she then approached Fuyuko slowly so not to scare her, and took her hands into her own, "My name's Tori, Tori Meadows, you know, you have a very lovely singing voice." Tori looked into Fuyuko's purples eyes, with her own hazel eyes.

"T-T-Thank you…Tori-chan…" She softly smiled.

Yuma then was going to say something when three girls appeared, wearing their Duel gazers, and then started laughing. "Oh, so this is the new girl? The one that the boys keep talking about and are swooning over and pathetically drooling over and has the school in an uproar?"

"Seems like it, Cynthia I think we should teach this little songbird, what happens to those who try to take the title of the most beautiful away from the one that is worthy." Cynthia's lackey said with malice in her voice.

Then a dark aura appeared around her, and then she smirked, "You know, Claudia, that sounds like fun to me." She then approached the two, "Move pipsqueak, this is big people talk." She then shoved Tori out of the way, making her fall on her butt; "HEY!" she shouted in anger, "leave her alone!"

Cynthia then pulled out a switchblade that she kept on her person, and brought it up to Fuyuko's cheek lightly touching it, but not making any cuts yet, "Don't worry little brat, I am only going to make sure that no one ever finds her attractive ever…" then Fuyuko saw something glowing on her neck, it glowed a number, 21. Cynthia then grabbed Fuyuko by her throat, and then took the blade in her other hand, and then slashed Fuyuko's arm, which caused her to scream out in pain.

Yuma then called out to Cynthia, "Hey stop doing that, why are you picking on her?" He couldn't help but start to get angry, he heard that girls can be cruel to each other, but like this?

Astral could sense this, "Yuma, that girl, is being controlled by a number."

Cynthia then laughed, "Yes, cry out in more pain, you're suffering…" she then brought the blade to her lips and licked the blood, "it makes me happy…in fact…" She then took the blade, and then plunged it into her arm, severing some tendons, Fuyuko couldn't help but unleash a blood curdling scream, the metal of the blade making her skin feel like it is on fire, and her fingers were uncontrollably twitching. "I want to hear you calling out in more pain, it is better than any song you can ever sing..." Cynthia then laughed evilly.

Astral then said, "Yuma, we need to intervene, something bad could happen to her." Yuma was then holding back tears, he couldn't explain it, they just meet, but hearing her scream like that, it lit a fire of anger. "Tori, get some help, this has to stop." He said holding back anger. "Right, Yuma." Tori quietly, with all care avoiding making any noise to go get someone and avoid attracting the attention of Cynthia's lackeys.

"I need more suffering, scream more for me, and I am going to make sure that no one will ever even give you a second glance." She then removed the blade from Fuyuko's arm, and then stabbed it into her shoulder. Feeling the tearing of skin, cutting her blood vessels, and the metal digging into her shoulder, she screamed again, the pain was even worse than before. Cynthia then removed the blade from Fuyuko's shoulder and then took a few steps back, "Now is a good time, for us to duel."

Yuma yelled, "After what you did, why should she duel you?!" He couldn't believe that this girl would expect Fuyuko to duel, after what was done to her. She then brought something out and then sent it flying at Fuyuko.

Astral said to Yuma, "Yuma, that's a duel anchor!" 'She'll be forced to duel if she gets ensnared with that duel anchor. ' Yuma thought to himself; however before Yuma could get a chance to stop what Cynthia was doing, her two lackeys restrained Yuma, "Sorry boy, this is girl business, you need not interfere."

"Let me go you bitches, she injured!" Yuma shouted.

However it was too late, the anchor had attached itself to Fuyuko, "What is this?" she asked. "Simple there is no escape, it is a duel anchor, and it will not release you, until either one of us wins the duel."

Fuyuko's eyes widen, "We have to duel?" Though tears were falling from the pain she is enduring, she softly smiles. "Fine…" She then with great difficulty, she put her duel disc on her left hand, and then she pulled out her duel gazer, however hers was special, it covered both of her eyes, instead of just one. It was purple, and made her eyes darker in color, and then inserted her deck. Cynthia smiled, putting on her gold duel gazer, "Then, let's duel."

Yuma still being restrained, shouted to Fuyuko, "You shouldn't duel her Fuyuko, Cynthia took advantage and hurt you, you might make it worse if you duel."

"Shut up Tsukumo, this isn't any of your business." Cynthia said with venom in her voice. Then the voice from their duel gazers went off, 'Augmented reality link established.' Then pictures appeared with life point counters of 4000 with one having a picture of Fuyuko, and then other of Cynthia. "I will go first…I draw." Cynthia then drew a card from her deck. "I summon this card, Amazon of the Seas in Attack mode." Then a mermaid appeared on the field, ready to attack. "I also summon, Lady of D. in Attack mode as well. Then a female spell caster appears on the field. I place two cards face down and end my turn." Cynthia smirked, "It's your turn, little songbird."

Fuyuko held her left arm up, "I draw!" she then drew a card from her deck, ' _Let's see here…_ ' She thought about it for a second, she was glad that she brought this deck, instead of her other one, "I summon to the field, Suzaku, Sacred Phoenix of the South, in attack mode." Then the ground started to rumble, and then from the flames that the augmented reality created a great phoenix, surrounded in flames, it roared. ' _Lady of D. has 1500 attack points, and Amazon of the Seas, has only 1300, Suzaku has 2300, I could easily defeat either monster, and have an advantage, but something tell me, I should worry about those two face down cards, but to be sure…_ ' Fuyuko placed a magic card from her hand, "From my hand, I play pot of greed, it allows me to draw two more cards" she placed the card on her duel disc, and then she drew two more cards. She had a look over them, "I also summon to the field, "Seiryuu, Sacred Dragon of the North! In attack mode." Then a Chinese like azure dragon appeared, roaring with a blue aura surrounding the dragon. ' _Now, I have to try…_ ' "Suzaku, attack Lady of D. with scared eternal flames!" The phoenix roared as it started to glow red, its eyes shining white and then created flames and then sent them towards the spell caster, it not being able to stop the attack, it was destroyed. Which then dropped Cynthia's life point counter went down to 3200. Cynthia growled, "You'll pay for that, songbird." She then screamed in pain, as she felt electricity run throughout her body. However then Cynthia started laughing evilly.

Yuma looked surprised. "What is going on?"

Cynthia then smirked, "I play one of my face downs, "Revenge Plight" simply put, and this card allows me to deal damage as you dealt to me."

Fuyuko was then hit with electricity as well, she screamed in pain as the electricity shocked her to her core, "However, there is a downside for you, and that is it doubles the damage instead." Cynthia laughed as Fuyuko's life points dropped to 2400. She then started to breath heavily. She knew that you felt the damage, but this was too real. "Oh, what's the matter little songbird, don't know, in this duel, if you lose, it will actually kill you."

Yuma's eyes widened, "You can't do that! Stop the Duel!" Yuma struggled more; he couldn't allow this duel to continue, ' _Astral, can the numbers actually kill people?_ ' he decided to use their telepathy. ' _It is hard to say Yuma, but if it is the case, we need to stop this duel._ ' Astral replied. ' _Come on Tori, where are you?_ ' Yuma thought.

Fuyuko then felt something tighten in her chest, she grabbed her heart, and it felt like it was on fire, what was this pain? Then her Empress' star started to glow, ' _What?!_ '

She felt her soul being dragged from her body, which after it was dragged, her head looked to the sky though her eyes looked like she was conscious, she had tears falling from her eyes from the pain she had so far endured, and so she fell to her knees. She was still holding onto her cards, her right hand twitching from her previous injuries.

"FUYUKO!" Yuma shouted, ' _Astral, what's going on?_ ' Astral looked on, ' _I wish I had an answer for you Yuma, but I am as much in the dark as you._ '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Fuyuko was standing in front of a gate and a woman who was wearing all white her hair was golden and so were her bracelets. Her purple eyes held sadness, but tried to smile, "Fuyuko Hatsu, are you willing to accept what lies beyond this gate, for if you do, a great power will be given to you."_

 _Fuyuko looked on; she had a dream similar to this, she then heard voices whispering, and repeated the words 'She is ready…' She then reached her hand to the woman, "Please, I accept the power."_

 _The woman then took her hand into her own, "Thank you, Fuyuko Hatsu…" the gate behind the woman opened, and then she was then surrounded in a bright light, for a moment, she thought she saw something familiar, but then her soul was collided with another._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Real World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuyuko, wake up, say something!" Yuma tried desperately to get her to answer him, however for the longest time she was not responding. "You're getting annoying Tsukumo, why don't you just shut up!" One of the lackeys smacked him in the head.

Cynthia then sneered, "Don't tell me, the little songbird has sung her last song?"

Fuyuko's soul then returned to her body, which was hit with the same pain again; it was getting harder to move. What had just happened to her? "Stand up, now."

She heard someone speak to her plainly. Fuyuko moved her head slightly, "Who are you?" she asked softly.

"You may call me, Stella Luna-hime." She again plainly said, "With those three cards, your victory is assured." She then added. "Now, Stand up this duel will not play itself out."

When Fuyuko's eyes focused again, she saw the girl, who looked about a year older than herself, her silvery blonde hair, her crystal clear eyes, but had a small sliver of purple in them. Her body was covered with various white gems, and dark blue patterns. Her body was glowing blue, but she also seen a hint of purple as well. She then slowly stood up; her body was definitely starting to hurt. She then played another magic card from her hand, "this is my sacred quartet magic card, when I have two sacred beasts on my field, it allows me to summon the other two, Welcome Byakko Sacred Tiger of the East, and Genbu Sacred Turtle of the West!" She then placed the two new monsters on the field, "However, my great beasts, I need your strength to call on another power, Now I overlay, all of my level four sacred beasts, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu, and with them I fill the overlay network, with these beasts, I am able to excess summon, come forth, Huang Long, Ruler of the Heavens!" As the ground rumbled and then a tower of bright light sprung from the ground, then in the place of the four beasts, stood a female, wearing sacred robes, with the four overlay units floating around her, her attack was 4500 and was ranked 4.

"With this monster on my field, during my turn, I am able to attack you again, and this time, I will attack your Amazon of the Sea."

Cynthia then laughed, "I play my trap Mirror Force! Your attack is negated, and you will take your monster's attack as damage."

Fuyuko shook her head, "I play my other face down the magic card, Harpie's feather duster, it destroys all spell and trap cards, rendering mirror force useless to you."

Cynthia then screamed as Huang Long's attack made contact, and wiped out her remaining life points. However she un-tethered Fuyuko before being consumed to the effect of her current duel, which she would have brought herself to death's door. The win icon appeared with a picture of Fuyuko, and then the augmented reality disappeared, along with her monsters, "Thank you all, for helping me win this duel. Also thank you, Stella Luna-Hime."

Stella Luna-Hime just shook her head, "You won this duel, and I was only an observer."

Astral had a look of shock on his face, that girl; she too has someone like himself. Was she from Astral World? He had many questions for her. "Stella Luna-Hime, I am so tired…" Fuyuko called to the spirit her eyes closing slowly her body feeling suddenly heavy, her hand still twitching, and was falling to the ground. "Fuyuko!" ' _Fuyuko..._ ' Stella Luna-Hime said to herself. Yuma then finally able to get free of Cynthia's lackeys, and ran to catch her, her body was covered in cuts and had dried blood. "Tsh, that songbird has not seen the last of me. Let's get out of here." She called to her lackeys. As they walked off, then jumped off the roof; however, by that time Tori came back with Mr. Kay they were long gone, "What happened here Yuma?"

Yuma looked to Mr. Kay, "That student, Cynthia did this…she tried to kill her…" Astral was about to ask something to the spirit, but she disappeared, Fuyuko's star softly glowed. " _I will have to keep an eye on this girl; she seems to be connected to something._ "

Mr. Kay approached Yuma, "Here, allow me to take her to the nurse's office." He then picked up the young girl, 'Oh my, she is so light, and she looks so thin…' thought Mr. Kay, when he noticed the dried blood, and then hurried to get her to the nurse.

* * *

Well that is it for Chapter 1, what a long damn chapter. I also added a few details that I missed out on.

Yuma: "Wow, your mean!"

Alexiel: "What? I didn't kill her, what would have the point been then?"

Stella Luna: "Well it seems the stage is set, and now I am in the picture, along with Fuyuko. This should be an interesting turn of events."

Fuyuko: *making sure that she is wearing contacts* I hope I will be ok for the concert.

Alexiel: "You'll find out next chapter."


	3. World Duel Carnival

A Fallen Soul

Chapter 2: World Duel Carnival

Still do not own Yu-gi-oh ZEXEL or its characters, only mine and my plot.

Well I got to say, 31 views, I'm glad that my story is getting notice, although it is off to a slow start. It is appreciative that people are willing to give my story a chance. I know for most part, most of these ideas have already been done, but I hope I bring something different to the table.

Stella Luna: "You should give yourself more credit, even something like this, can be interpreted differently."

Alexiel: "Thanks…I know…"

Astral: "You seem a little happier than usual, has something good happened?"

Alexiel: "Well I guess you can say that the views have given me a small amount of confidence." * makes a small gap to indicate a very small amount*

Fuyuko: *looks around* "Where is Yuma?"

Alexiel: *makes a motion to keep Fuyuko quiet and whispers softly* "he's sleeping…"

Astral: "Why are you speaking so softly, Yuma could sleep through almost anything right with his snoring? Also it could wake the dead."

Yuma: *wakes up with Astral's comment.* "Astral! Why would you say that about me and my snoring that is so mean why do you have to be so mean?!"

Astral: "I only stated what is true."

Alexiel: "Oh snap, that is a burn…"

Astral: "I didn't use fire on Yuma…"

Alexiel: *Sighs* "Astral it is a figure of speech, a metaphor if you will." *rubs temples*

Anyways, here is Chapter 2, it will partly cover the beginning of the World Duel Carnival, and I will likely not go into complete detail about everything that happened. Something else to note:

I am aware of the rules of duel monsters, although I prefer the old school rules, and certain cards not banned from play, however I am trying to stick to the rules as much as possible, I don't screw the rules, unlike Kaiba…

Seto: "Hey I am not even involved in this story, the hell? Also I do not screw the rules…"

Alexiel: "I didn't call you Kaiba, you're for another story…and yes you do…two words, duelist kingdom!" *Throws Kaiba out* "Yu-gi-oh fans know what I am talking about."

Anyway, getting sidetracked again, here's something else to keep in mind.

For Fuyuko I am for the most part, making her deck up, with some cards that are from the TCG/OOG. I will also try to make sure to give warning before things like of the mature nature start happening, but I may forget, for I am only human. For everyone else, I will try to stick to their deck as close as possible.

Song for the Chapter: Awake and Alive by Skillet.

Other songs:

Cascada – Everytime We Touch

Evanescence- Lithium

Maybe in this chapter we will discover why Takashin hates for Fuyuko to duel? Maybe…we will have to see to find out. Well no more delays, if I forget anything, I will add it to the end of the chapter, so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 2: World Duel Carnival

Fuyuko felt herself floating in darkness, almost like she was on water, it felt familiar, and comforting at the same time, her body started to hurt, from what? Oh that duel she fought, who was that girl? What did she have against Fuyuko, after all, it was only her first day. She then heard someone calling her, "Time to awaken from your sleep, young Fuyuko…" it called to her, she sensed it was familiar, " _Mother?_ " she called out her eyes then opened wide realizing that she was no longer on the roof, but in a bed with people around her, it was Tori, Yuma, Mr. Kay, and three other people, whom she didn't know their names. She then drew back slightly. Mr. Kay was first to speak, "Please you are alright, do not worry yourself Fuyuko dear, you are only in the infirmary, you gave quite a scare." Then a female voice interjected, "How do you feel right now?" She then saw a woman in her early 20s, with red hair and a friendly smile on her face. Fuyuko then spoke softly, "I-I-I am a-a-alright…thank you…"

Then the one with gray hair, but looking like she had ears of a cat, "You don't need to be afraid of us, you have the look of a lost kitten…you look cute!" She then softly meowed.

Tori looked to the girl, "Cathy, I don't think that is good idea right now, something bad happened to her."

The girl Cathy brought her hands up like a cat would, "Me~ow Tori, I was trying to be friendly is all…"

Yuma then interjected, "Fuyuko…" he then looked to her sadly and said with sadness in his voice, "You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that…I should have dueled in your place." ' _I shouldn't have allowed myself to watch and do nothing…_ '

' _He must feel bad for what happened earlier…_ ' Fuyuko smiled at his concern, "Thank you, Yuma-kun," she then placed a hand over her heart and shook her head in a no motion, "However I figured that she wouldn't have given me any other choice. I know it wouldn't have mattered if you intervened or not, or even if you tried to duel her in my place, I don't think she would have allowed you to anyway. For whatever her reason is, she will continue to come after me I just know it." She then noticed that she was wrapped in some bandages, and that her hand no longer twitched on its own. "I see my tendons have been repaired quickly…I am glad…" She then glanced at the clock and realized that the school day was over and then she paled slightly, "I-I-I am sorry, but I have to go…"

She then tried to get up quickly, but a pain ran through her spine, she tried to hide the pain, she grabbed her Empress' Star that was by her side table, however she was able to get up, and then walked towards the exit when the nurse called out, "If you insist on leaving, at least take today to take care of yourself. You might re-open your wounds."

Fuyuko turned and bowed to everyone, "Thank you everyone, for helping me…" and then flashed them a smile, "I apologize for making everyone worry about little old me. However I will alright, please don't worry about me." She then turned around and then headed towards the entrance of the school, leaving the group with a shocked look on her face.

Astral then floating above Yuma, "She seems to be hiding something…and I am especially curious about that other being, which looked similar to me."

Yuma yelling at Astral, "Don't you think I know she's hiding something Astral? Thanks a lot, Mr. States-the-Obvious." He pouted, there was something strange, but wasn't sure on what it was.

* * *

Fuyuko then grabbed her music player, and then plugged her over the ear headphones, and then pressed the play button, she then started to head deeper into the city. She was going to decide what to sing for the opening of the World Duel Carnival. However someone was watching from the shadows, high above her, "Well Orbital, who has a number card currently in their possession," the young man talked to the machine. "I am getting strange readings Master Kite, but one that seems to be coming off strong, is this girl." Orbital then projected a visual of a headphone wearing Fuyuko. "Maybe this one is recently attached itself to her, no matter, it will soon be mine, for Hart's sake." His coat swayed in the wind.

When Fuyuko reached the gate to the inner part of Heartland City, she looked up to see the massive Heartland Tower. She was in slight awe, however she then was brought back to attention, and removed her headphones and then looked to the robotic attendant and then stated her business, "Excuse me, will you please let Mr. Heartland know that AstroNova has come to be the entertainment for the opening of the World Duel Carnival."

The machine then looked to Fuyuko, "We have been expecting you, your stuff arrived earlier this morning, please go on ahead Ms. AstroNova."

She then bowed to the robotic machine, "Thank you very much, attendant-dono…" She then waited for the gate to open, once she did, she walked inside, she was then ran into her agent, always hyperactive, as always, "AstroNova, you had us worried, what happened to you?"

She smiled, had to tell a white lie showing off her puppy dog eyes, "I had some trouble at school, I was behind with some things, and the instructor was kind enough to go over what I missed. You shouldn't worry your little head over little ol' me."

"AstroNova dear, you know you are one of a kind, and as your agent, it is something I must always worry about your safety, it was surprising that your family wanted to move to a place like Heartland City." Her agent said out loud Fuyuko just smiled, always the worrywart.

Fuyuko was then taken by her hand, her always flamboyant makeup artist, and hair designer, "Fuyuko-chan, what I have told you about using a good moisturizing conditioner in your hair, why do you always do this to little ol' Lexi!" She then sat Fuyuko down and then noticed a cut on Fuyuko's cheek, "And what little missy is that?! Did you get into a scrap again? You should be more careful Fuyuko-chan."

Fuyuko giggled, "I was pushed on my way to school by a boy, and there was a stray piece of glass that cut my cheek, but really Lexi, it is alright. After all, I made it here."

Lexi holding a brush waved it in the air with a slight tone of anger, "You know Fuyuko-chan, you are too forgiving, and it is a good and bad thing at the same time." She always had a motherly aspect when it came to Fuyuko, she didn't know why, she wasn't someone that always liked working with children, but something about her was different. "Oh well, I guess Lexi will have to pull something out of her magic hat of tricks, I am so going to work around it, and make it look like nothing happened. They don't call me the best in the business for no reason." Lexi then winked to Fuyuko's reflection, "AstroNova will be even more epic than any other show before it."

Stella Luna then appeared out of the Empress' Star, " _Fuyuko, what is going on? And feel free to speak with your mind, or what is known as telepathy. I will be able to hear you, so it doesn't make you seem crazy._ "

Fuyuko mentally nodded, " _You can say, that part of what I do, is I am a singer, but I have another side per say. When that happens, I'm not Fuyuko Hatsu, I am AstroNova. This telepathy is kind of neat._ " Fuyuko smiled.

Stella Luna then had a look of confusion, " _Why do you not use your given name, why do you use one that is not your own?_ "

Fuyuko smiled, " _Well you could say that many people wouldn't be interested in Fuyuko Hatsu, but they are interested in AstroNova. Just so you know, a lot of singers do not use their given names._ "

Stella Luna then blinked, ' _Observation number 201, Humans apparently like having multiple identities._ ' Fuyuko then laughed mentally, " _You know that look on your face is kind of one that is curious Stella Luna-Hime, why don't you stay outside of the Empress' star and see for yourself, I hope you enjoy the show. Maybe after, you can tell me more about yourself?_ "

Stella Luna nodded, ' _that would be nice…Fuyuko, Thank you._ '

Lexi then tapped Fuyuko's shoulder, "How's my magic AstroNova?"

Fuyuko looked into the mirror, at her reflection, Lexi had decided to streak her hair with silver and purple, a star and moon on her cheeks, her eyelids had a galaxy looking pattern, her nails a similar fashion, she looked a little paler than normal, and she had a lot of glitter, her lips had been made up with blue, with small white dots, she smiles, "As usual Lexi, I can't even recognize myself, how do you do it?" Fuyuko's purple eyes looking to Lexi's own silver ones with a smile, and a glint of curiosity.

Lexi blushed slightly, "Well…what can I say? I just have a natural talent I guess…" she winked to Fuyuko, "We're done here, time for your costume change, and can't have you going out there with your school uniform."

Fuyuko laughed, "I don't think that would be a good idea…" She gently hugged Lexi, as to not mess up Lexi's work, "Thank you, Lexi-puu" calling her by her pet name, because they knew each other for so long.

Lexi then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kill them tonight, Fuyuko-chu" winking at her. Fuyuko then headed towards where she would change into her first of a few costumes, Stella Luna floating along the way, making mental notes to herself. When Fuyuko entered the changing room, she found her first costume and then smiled, it being one of her favorites. It was a sleeveless dress, with a large blue star on the side, and it was silver in color, however a light overlay of a galaxy could lightly be seen. Also small white dots as well. A pair of thigh high boots that go along with it as well which were blue and mixed with purple, having a light image of a galaxy on them she always liked to start her concerts with this outfit.

Just as she got into her outfit, she heard a knock on door, "AstroNova?" they called out, she recognized the voice and said to the person outside, "You may come in, Taka-san." She called out. When she said that, she saw her bother enter the room, "Are you alright, I heard that you ran a little late did something happen?" he asked with worry She could see that his bags under his eyes had sagged more. He then closed the door behind him; Takashin looked like that he could pass out, from the lack of sleep.

Fuyuko sighed, "Takashin, I am fine. I only was a few minutes late, I had a little trouble with school work, the instructor was kind enough to catch me up, and made things clear." She smiled and approached her brother a frown developing on her face, "Brother, you should get some rest; they have been working you too hard. I know you do not get sleep some nights, it is not good for your health." She then placed one hand on his chest, and the other on hers, "You may try to sound that you are alright and you may convince others…but I know better. You can't hide it from me. Please Taka-san, I will get a ride from Lexi-chan, you should go home and get some sleep, if not for your sake, do it for your sister's…" She looked into her brother's molten gold eyes, with her purple eyes they held sadness, she cared about her brother's health, and even if they had their disagreements he was still her brother.

Takashin sighed, "Alright, you win…Fuyuko-chan, I will go home and rest," he then placed a hand over the one on Fuyuko's chest, "Please for my sake, come home when you are done. I will talk to Lexi about bringing you home."

Fuyuko nodded taking her hand off Takashin's chest, "Yes, Taka-san, and thank you…brother…" she flashed him a genuine smile.

Takashin nodded removing his hand from her chest, "Have fun…AstroNova. Remember, no dueling for you!"

Fuyuko sighed a agitated mark appearing on her forehead her hands making fists, "Takashin, why do you not like me dueling, please I need to know. You always keep it to yourself, why do you never tell me anything that is on your mind. Why do you hate me dueling or even the idea of it so much huh?!"

Takashin looked to his sister, his eyes holding a mixture of both sadness and anger, "You know why, Mother…she enjoyed dueling, and she was very good at it. In fact, not many people could hold their own against her. I can't place it, but I feel that it was also the reason that mother disappeared, and why no one has ever found her. I don't know why, why father lets you duel without thinking about mother. They never found her body; everyone just assumes that she is dead. If it happened to mother…" he paused and then she looked to her brother, "…What if, it happened to you too Fuyuko? It has been bad enough losing mom; however I believe that she may still be alive, even when everyone else, even father has given up on that idea. I couldn't live with myself, if something happened to you. You are my sister…I know I have said this about you for your whole life, but you look so much like her…" He said matter of factly with sadness in his tone.

Fuyuko looked on, "Taka…" she then came close and gave him a hug, running her fingers through his hair, "Thank you brother, for caring…I miss mother too you know, although I don't remember her well; however I feel like when I duel, I can feel what she felt when she dueled and it makes me happy; also it makes it feel like she is still alive. You never asked me how I felt, I want to believe that she's still alive, I want her to come back, I do. Why haven't you ever told me how you felt?"

Taka smiled, "I never wanted you to worry about your big bro. I can take care of myself you know, -uko chan…" he then grabbed her nose and laughed.

Fuyuko pouted, "That's not funny…" she then held her tears back, when she heard someone, "Ms. AstroNova, time to get your mic set up, and you're going to be on in a few minutes."

"Thank you, coming!" she shouted in response. "Taka-san looks like they need me out there, please when you get home sleep well, for your sister's sake."

He flashed his trademark smile, tempted to nuggie her, but then remembered Lexi's wrath from a previous time that he did that to Fuyuko and then he shuddered at the thought of having to experience such a traumatic event again and decided against it. "No worries have fun!" he then walked out and headed towards where Lexi was to try and give her directions to get to their home, when the concert was over.

* * *

After school, Mr. Kay made good on his word about scolding him, taking a deep breath and then ran into Bronx, Tori, Cathy, and the others, and then smiled, "Today is the start of the World Duel Carnival! I am so feeling the flow!" he shouted in excitement as he brought out his heart piece, it currently only having one piece in it.

Astral then expressed, " _Yes, it is a good chance to obtain more numbers, so I may get my memories back._ "

Tori then looked up from her screen and said excitedly, "NO Way! That is awesome!"

Yuma looked on in confusion, "What are you talking about Tori? Is it a new set of cards for duel monsters?"

Cathy then chimed in, "No Yuma, It is only the best female singer right now, and she's the cat's meow."

Yuma then sweatdropped, "What or who are you two talking about?"

Tori sighed, "Oh course, Mr. Tsukumo here doesn't keep up on music, too focused on Duel Monsters to pay attention to the world around him. She's an international singing sensation, and her name is AstroNova! The best part she is performing for the opening of the World Duel Carnival." Tori pouted, "Wish I was taking part of the World Duel Carnival, but I am no duelist." She softly muttered the last part, "The great part of all is, you don't have to be part of the tournament, it is for everyone, apparently it was last minute, but AstroNova agreed to perform for everyone, and it doesn't cost anything." Tori and Cathy jumped into the air.

Flip then interjected, "Yea, there is no flip side to this, I even heard that sometimes AstroNova will also duel someone during her concerts, but no one knows when she does it, usually it is random, it would be fun to see her duel." He said with a smile on his face, for he was an in the closet fan of hers adjusting his glasses.

Yuma then smiled at the idea, of course only listening when dueling was involved, "Oh that would be awesome to duel someone like that on a stage. I bet she's a good duelist." He held his fist in the air, "Oh yea, I want to duel her now!"

Caswell then joined and then sighed, "In the end, Yuma didn't hear what Flip said, "There is only a chance AstroNova will duel someone"." quoting the last part, using his fingers to emphasize Flip's statement.

Bronx then said, "What about me huh? What if I want to duel her, besides with your record Yuma, she'd probably laugh you off the stage…" he grinned.

Yuma growled and then grabbed Bronx's shirt, "Watch it Bronx, I could easily beat you in a duel!"

Tori then grabbed Yuma's ear followed by his face, "Oh no you don't mister, not right now, the concert will start soon, you are not getting out of this, with you dueling and most likely losing to Bronx, and then we all missing out."

Yuma had tears in his eyes, "Tori…that hurts and what's with the lack of faith?!"

* * *

As everyone was preparing for what would be the largest duel tournament, Mr. Heartland smiled, ' _Soon, we will be getting closer to obtaining all the numbers needed to complete our objective._ ' As he was lost in his thoughts he was brought back to reality when he was standing in front of a door, "Are you in there, Ms. AstroNova?"

AstroNova heard the voice of someone unfamiliar, "You may come in." She then turned her mic was on her, but it was not powered on, "May I help you?" she asked, looking over the gentleman that seemed to be overly dressed as he entered the room.

Mr. Heartland smiled and bowed to AstroNova, "Oh, hello Ms. AstroNova, I am glad to see that you made it alright."

Realizing who it was she smiles, "Ah, Mr. Heartland-sama, I almost did not recognize you. Yes, I apologize if I have caused any possible delay. Now I believed you said that you had someone who wanted to see me, before the concert, you mentioned that they are ill, and they are unable to get out much, is that correct?" AstroNova asked him.

"That is right, Kite you may bring him in." Mr. Heartland called out to someone waiting outside the door.

A young man, looking roughly about the age of 16 or so, walked in his blonde hair spiked up, with a small trim of his hair green along with another variation of green, and walking besides him was a younger boy, maybe no older than 10. "He's name is Hart." The one she assumed as Kite, stated almost sadly in a way.

AstroNova then smiled and then got down to Hart's level "Hi there Hart, my name is AstroNova, so you wanted to meet me?" she then extended her hand in friendship.

Hart looked up to AstroNova's purple eyes with his own yellow ones, and had a small smile on his face, "I can't believe it is really you!" he shook her hand, and then he touched her face with his small hand, "I am a fan of your music, will you sing me one of your songs please?"

AstroNova smiled, "Sure, if Mr. Heartland-sama doesn't mind I sing you one song before the concert?" She then looked to the older man her eyes holding a glimmer of hope for the young man.

Mr. Heartland smiled, "Why, it is quite alright with me, besides, I have to go introduce the rules to the World Duel Carnival. Have fun with your own private show, young Hart." Mr. Heartland walked out.

AstroNova smiled and then looked to Hart, "Well then, Hart-kun, what song would you like for me to sing for you?"

Hart thought about it for a second and then decided "How about 'Lithium'?" his yellow eyes looked into AstroNova's purple ones.

Kite seemed surprised about his song choice then AstroNova looked to the older sibling, "Are you ok with it?"

He simply nodded, and patted his younger brother's head. AstroNova then nodded, "Alright then, hopefully you are ready, Hart-kun."

Hart sat near his brother, while Kite was holding his brother in his arms; it made him happy to see his brother happy they then sat down on the ground and waited for AstroNova to start. AstroNova then stood up, cleared her throat out, and then started singing.

 _ **Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...**_

 _ **Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go I wanna let it goooooo...**_

AstroNova then took a few steps back and then started to get into the flow of the unheard rhythm. She then to slowly start getting into the spirit of the music, allowing her body to make its own decisions; however remembering that she was in a small room.

 _ **Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.**_

Letting herself get caught up in the music and her hair blew in an unseen wind, she allowing to get into the flow. _ **  
Never wanted it to be so cold. Oh I never wanted to be so cold…  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.**_

She smiled and then twisted her hips, and then brought her hands to herself, and continued.

 _ **I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me. Oh I wonder what is wrong with me…**_

 _ **Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**_

She then raised her arms into the air, letting the silent, yet haunting melody take over her, and allowed what she knew, to take over, she saw that young Hart was enjoying what he was seeing. _ **  
Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly, OoooOHhhh Drown my will….to flllllyyyy…  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.**_

She then reached out her hand to Hart, and held a small smile on her face; her eyes lit up with excitement, seeing him enjoy the show. _ **  
Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes I will always find my place.  
I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  
Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love Oh Yea, Stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go Oh, I'm gonna let it gggggggggggggooooooooo.**_

As AstroNova finished, she kneeled down to one knee, and then raised her head up and smiled as she finished her song.

Hart then clapped his hands and smiled, "That was even better in person you have an amazing voice AstroNova!"

AstroNova smiled, "Thank you very much Hart-kun." She then bowed to him, "Well then Kite-san, did you enjoy it as well?"

Kite smiled, "As long as Hart is happy, I am happy. Come on Hart, she has other business to attend to." Picking up his brother, and then turning to AstroNova, "Thank you very kindly, AstroNova, my big brother also enjoys your singing…even if he doesn't say it out loud…" he winked his eye at AstroNova.

AstroNova smiled, "I am glad, you are a very good older brother to Hart-kun, take this from someone who has an older brother, no matter what he says, I know he cares for you as well."

Hart smiled, "I hope maybe you can sing for me again, AstroNova!"

Kite simply nodded, "Good day." He and Hart walked out of the room. AstroNova smiled and then sighed, "Reminds me of Taka-san, always straight to the point, maybe they are cut from the same cloth?" She then shrugs and then headed to where she needed to have her mic checked, to make sure it was properly working.

* * *

As Mr. Heartland had finished explaining the rules of the preliminaries of the World Duel Carnival, "Now for the moment you have all been patiently waiting for, It is time for the one and only…the international singing sensation, here she is everyone…AstroNova!" Then Mr. Heartland's virtual image disappears and then on the stage AstroNova ran out and waved to everyone, "Hel~lo there, Heartland City, How is everyone doing? Also who's ready to have some fun?!"

Then the crowd started to roar in excitement. They then started shouting, "AstroNova!" as a chant.

AstroNova smiled, they seemed to be excited about this concert. AstroNova saw Stella Luna- Hime floating above the audience and mentally giggled to herself. She saw in Stella's eyes filled with interest and slight confusion.

AstroNova then looked to everyone, then to her other band mates, "I don't know guys, I'm not getting a good feeling from the crowd, I don't know if they want to hear little ol' me sing tonight?" she then made a cute pouty face.

They going along with it, the lead guitarist then smiled, "Yea, AstroNova, I couldn't really hear them either…"

The whole audience then shouted at the top of their lungs, "ASTRO~NOVA!"

AstroNova and the lead guitarist smiled, "That's what we like to hear, alright guys, let's kick things off!" She then got to the center of the stage and then started off with her first song. Her background dancers appeared ready to start, so she began:

 _ **I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
**_  
AstroNova then brought her hands and dragged them up her arms. _ **  
Forgive me my weak~ness oh please forgive, but I don't know, Oh I don't know why  
With~out you it's hard to sur~vive.**_

AstroNova then quickly got into the music, surrounded by a few backup dancers, and then one of the males ones came close and smiled,

 _ **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**_

Fuyuko then passed her hand under the male dancers' hand, she then spun in a 360 degree and crossed her arms over her chest and looked up and out to the audience and smiles sweetly. _ **  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
**_ Fuyuko then brought one of her fingers close to lips, almost, but barely touching them. _ **  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
**_ She then placed her hands over her heart, and then made the motion of heartbeats. _ **  
Need you by my side.**_  
While the crowd was getting into AstroNova's concert, one person in particular had an expression on his face, which was the opposite of what other's had. Floating above as Astral, observing how everyone was reacting, and was surprised that one person was able to sing as well, and get other people to enjoy her music. However his attention was distracted when he saw the other astral being, like himself and then pointed towards her, "Yuma, look that other astral being is here as well."

Yuma then looked to where Astral was pointing to, and for some reason he was able to see her as well, she was floating above the audience, must have been lost in her own thoughts, ' _Must me a common trait with those from Astral World._ ' He thought to himself. However Yuma couldn't help but feel absolutely bored out of his mind, "That is it, I'm going to challenge her to a duel." Yuma then got up, while Tori and the others were distracted and attempted to figure out a way to get up to the stage. "Yuma, are you sure that is a good idea, I do not think that it will be that easy." Astral warmed him.

"I have to try Astral, it is better than doing nothing! Besides I'm so feeling the flow right now." Yuma then was surveying the best possible way to get to the stage, without being thrown out. "Yuma…" Astral simply stated, not knowing wither he was being smart, or acting foolish as usual. When Yuma finally figures out a way to get to the stage, Yuma then got a running start and then using the others that are in front of the stage, and then before he got to the stage, AstroNova then was finishing her song,

 _ **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**_

 _ **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side Oh, I need you, by my side!**_

AstroNova then finishes the song and then the audience was shouting in excitement; however as they were shouting, Yuma leapt into the air using a railing as a way to launch himself to get enough force to get on the stage, "I'm feeling the flow, and I'm going to high five the sky!"

However Yuma did not realize that he was going to run into AstroNova, until, her eyes held surprise, but then grabbed Yuma's hand, before he would crash into herself, and possibly her other band mates, Yuma of course at that point landed on his ass, while AstroNova performed a back flip and her hair was flowing around her, almost in a halo, which made Yuma look on in awe, and then he saw that she landed on her feet, she then extended her hand, "Are you alright?" she smiled at him.

The audience was in complete silence, however one voice could be loudly heard and it was very loud and angry, "YUMA!" it was the voice of Tori, and she was beyond angry. It took everyone to hold her back from pummeling Yuma.

Yuma then took AstroNova's hand and then stood up, "I'm totally fine, but I challenge you to a duel!"

The lead guitarist then laughed, which made Yuma turn his head, "What are you laughing for?!"

He then stopped laughing for a moment, "AstroNova does duel, but no one has ever beaten her, you and her are in a completely different league."

AstroNova then turned to the audience and then asked them, "Well everyone, should I accept his challenge? I know you all haven't seen me duel in quite a few shows." She then paused, "After all, I admire his courage and willingness to make such a bold move and also made quite an entrance; however what do I call my challenger?"

"Yuma Tsukumo." He said with excitement in his voice.

"Well I guess I need no introduction, but allow me my formalities, I am AstroNova, and from the sound of it from a little earlier, your girlfriend is quite upset that you did such a thing."

Yuma then blushed darkly, "S-She's not my girlfriend."

AstroNova smiled, "Oh really? Well everyone I can't hear you, want me to duel Yuma Tsukumo, a way to kick off the World Duel Carnival?"

The audience then shouted, "ASTRO~NOVA!"

AstroNova smiled, "Should I take that as a yes?"

They then shouted, "DUEL!"

AstroNova smiled, "Alright then everyone, Yuma Tsukumo, I accept your challenge!"

The lead guitarist smirked, "Get him AstroNova!"

Astronova then put on her duel gazer, it was a pair of blue star shaped glasses, since she didn't like the monocle look, and then placed her deck into her duel disc, which looked like a shape of a phoenix, but it was purple in color, with white accents. "However Yuma-kun, I am not a part of the World Duel Carnival, so you won't gain a heart piece from me, but I guess we can make it a exhibition duel if you will?"

Yuma nodded, "Fine with me, Duel Disc go" launching his duel disc, and then put on his Duel gazer, "Duel gazer, let's roll, get set to get decked AstroNova!"

Then the computer voice called out, "Augmented reality vision link established."

Pictures of AstroNova and Yuma with their life point counters appeared, "Let's duel!"

Astral sighed, "Be careful Yuma, though I do not sense a number card, she looks like a powerful duelist."

Stella Luna-Hime looked on, " _I hope you know what you are doing, Fuyuko…or I should say AstroNova._ "

* * *

Alexiel: *sighs* I am leaving it there; their duel will be in the next chapter.

Yuma: "Damn it Alexiel! That is not cool!"

Alexiel: *Glares* Yuma, this chapter has been delayed enough; I figure it is a good stopping point, plus, it gives the readers something to look forward to.

Astral: "That makes sense; it makes the reader want to read more."

Alexiel: *nods* "that is pretty much it."

Also I made a few cuts to what is selected; the concert will actually conclude the next chapter, after AstroNova and Yuma's duel. Another thing I should point out, I sometimes switch between using AstroNova and Fuyuko, at least while she is AstroNova, and I try to write in third POV. However on some RARE occasions, I will have it indicated which POV it is.

Another note, 87 views, as of this chapter posting. I am beside myself! I can't believe that I am almost at 100! Not a big deal to some, but a big deal to me. Thanks for giving my story a chance.

If you like, please R&R, and I'll see you in Chapter 3! The true chapter 3 that is!


End file.
